le_surnaturelfandomcom-20200215-history
Case 1 Birth
CASE 001 - "BIRTH" PROPERTY OF THE DUBOIS PRIVATE INVESTIGATION AGENCY FOR THE PARANORMAL CATALOGUED: 12/31/REDACTED ------- Exhibit #001A - Two hallways of the crypt are connected with a triad of holding cells, each with iron fence gates that lift upwards when opened. The cells are about 36 ft. in length and 20 ft. in width, and have no decoration or interior other than two to three pairs of wall shackles (see Exhibit #001Aa). Exhibit #001Aa - Each of the holding cells in Exhibit #001A contain a group of two or three wall-hung shackles, extended by iron chains long enough to hold a man upright while slightly suspended. The chains, remarkably, harbor little to no rust, suggesting that they have either been recently implemented, or are cleaned regularly. Exhibit #001B - One of two exits from Exhibit #001A leads to a small corridor that connects Exhibit #001A with Exhibits #001C - #001E. The corridor is, for the most part, unremarkable, other than two standing candelabras and another pair of shackles akin to found in Exhibit #001Aa. Exhibit #001Ba - Underneath the right shackle of Exhibit #001B, there is a small phrase written in crimson letters, reading: "bar avar svir". The dig site's codebreaker defines this dialect as Caesar cipher, and after running the phrase through a decrypter, the phrase translates to: "one nine five". Exhibit #001C - Upon exiting Exhibit #001B through the northern door, there is a foundation about 4 ft in height positioned in the center of the room. The foundation has five sandstone obelisks positioned in irregular height, some dwarfed in comparison to those almost reaching the ceiling. If measured in studs from left to right, the pillars crate a sequence of numbers: 52487 (or, alternatively, 78425, if viewed from the opposite side of the room). Exhibit #001D - Beyond Exhibit #001B is an expansive, rectangular chamber, and the primary room of the left wing of the crypt. Its walls' only and standing candelabras that are identical with other chambers of the crypt. Its only connections to other room lead to Exhibits #001B, #001E, and (technically) #001H. Exhibit #001Da - In the middle of the room is a large, oblong tub with a sign tilted against its nearest side with a sign written in crimson English, "Sin". The tub itself is filled to its brim with a liquid that, according to its odor, color, and density, can only be described as blood. All members of the study are strictly forbidden to come into contact with the blood, or enter the tub itself. Any members of the study who have been diagnosed with hemophobia are advised to skip Exhibit #001D, or inform an on-site guard of their condition and be escorted to Exhibits #001E, #001I, or #001J. Be advised that explicit permission from Dr. Dubois is required in order to few the last two aforementioned exhibits. Exhibit #001E - Connected to Exhibit #001C is a small room with candelabras and sandstone shelves with a large, limestone rectangular prism positioned in the center of the room. In front of it are two blank-faced sandstone statues, with a lectern in between them (see Exhibit #001Da). Exhibit #001Ea - The lectern of Exhibit #001E has a series of crimson letters scrawled onto it, reading: "PBQR VF FBZRJURER". After the dig site's codebreaker decrypted the phrase from its Caesar cipher, the letters translate to "code is somewhere". Exhibit #001F - Upon entering the alternative exit to Exhibit #001A and passing through another connecting corridor identical to Exhibit #001B, there is a wide chamber with an altar similar in dimensions to the one found in Exhibit #001C, and upon it rests three goblets of peach color. They do not appear to have been placed in any particular formation, and stand haphazardly on the altar. Exhibit #001G - After Exhibit #001F is another chamber identical in dimensions, discernable differences in decoration including candlesticks with only singular candles in addition to the characteristic standing candleabras seen in all other chambers of the crypt. In the center of the room is a sandstone table with eight stools surrounding it -- two at its heads, and three on each side. The table is furnished with three books, a goblet, a wooden bowl, and four coloured flasks of unknown contents. Exhibit #001Ga - On one side of the right candlestick found in Exhibit #001Ga contains another phrase of crimson letters etched into its metallic framework, this time reading: "fvk gjb guerr". After the dig site's codebreaker was informed, his decryption translated the phrase to three more numbers: "six two three". Exhibit #001H - The last room in the second half of the crypt is its largest in length, being a long, extensive hallway, stacked with succeeding candleabras and sandstone statues on each side until it reaches the end. On the other side of the corridor, the exit is sealed with a limestone door with another crimson-lettered sign posted above it. Although the door suggests there might be unexplored chambers of the crypt, stethoscope readings detect that there is nothing hollow beyond the door, and that another chamber was never dug out during the tomb's construction. Exhibit #001Ha - The sign above the door contains more crimson text, reading: "NMNMRY ZHFG FCRNX". Codebreaker's translations suggest that the sign states: "Azazel must speak." In the Hebrew Bible, 'Azazel' is the first angel to fall from God's grace, and led the other fallen angels in the Book of Enoch astray by teaching them the art of war and convincing them to breed with human women. Exhibit #001I - By combining the letters translated from Exhibits #001Ba and #001Ga, speaking the phrase "195623" causes a panel of the right wall in Exhibit #001D to shift out of place and slither to the left with a coarse rumble, revealing an extraneous chamber adjacent to Exhibit #001D. This allows momentary passage into Exhibit #001J. Members of the study without explicit permission from Dr. Dubois or the dig site leader are not allowed to use this passphrase to enter Exhibit #001J for their own safety. It is required that at least one armed dig site guard be assigned by Dr. Dubois or the dig site leader to guard Exhibit 001I in 4 hour shifts at all times. Exhibit #001J - Easily the largest chamber in the crypt found by the dig site team, Exhibit #001J is a giant, near-square room with three of its four wells stacked with standing candleabras. In the center, a large sandstone frame is constructed with one side completely open, and single candlesticks surround a large brimstone symbol on the chamber's floor. The symbol appears to be the Leviathan Cross in Christian mythos, a symbol equating Satan to God. The symbol glows a dim red, and members of the dig site report hearing faint, incoherent whispers listing from the base of the cross. While not entirely demoralizing for the team, it is advised that any members of the study allowed access into Exhibit #001J be near the cross only for a short time before exiting for at least an hour. Studies report that the whispers may sound incoherent or otherwise unintelligible because they are either said backwards, in another language, or perhaps both. Extensive audio editing would be required in order to decipher the whispers' message, and developments on this exhibit are still currently underway. However, it is expressed by Dr. Dubois that what is being studied is completely confidential, and that the contracts employees sign for his agency explicitly prohibit any form of "early retirement".